1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of vehicle braking. More particularly, this invention provides for an apparatus system and method for reducing the speed of a vehicle entering a traffic control zone, utilizing remote activation of the vehicle breaking system.
2. Related Art
Automobiles and other road vehicles provide convenient and efficient transportation capability pertinent to both persons and things. Globally, the demographic of societies is tending toward urbanization. According to a recent U.S. Census, three-fourths of the U.S. population lived in metropolitan areas. Moreover, the majority of the nation's population growth during the next 25 years is predicted to be in metropolitan areas. In addition, the number of vehicle miles traveled is also increasing rapidly, especially in urban areas. For example, in the U.S. from 1980-1999, the total percentage of vehicle miles traveled rose 76 percent, while miles traveled in urban areas grew 90 percent. However, as more vehicles travel more miles on the roads, the probability of vehicular accidents continues to increase. For example, vehicular accidents are a significant cause of death and injury in the United States. Typically, crashes that cause injuries and/or property damage occur at the highest rates in urban areas; but, fatal crashes are more likely to occur in rural areas where higher vehicle speeds are more frequently attained. Pedestrian deaths and injuries are most prevalent in urban areas.
Many vehicular accidents occur within or near a traffic control zone. For example, accidents commonly occur at or near intersections having traffic control signals or signs. Moreover, accidents may occur in control zones where vehicular speed is directed to be reduced, such as school zones, near shopping malls, around sports venues and construction zones. To help reduce the number of accidents within or near traffic control zones, various braking apparatus, systems and methods have been provided. The typical vehicle braking apparatus, systems and methods may include vehicle sensing components to help determine vehicle speed and location. Moreover, common braking apparatus, systems and methods may determine whether vehicle speed and/or location is unsafe. Furthermore, familiar vehicle braking apparatus, systems and methods may remotely activate vehicle brakes if the vehicle speed and/or location is determined to be unsafe. However, common vehicle braking apparatus, systems and methods utilize component elements that are costly and cumbersome to install and/or use. In addition, common vehicle braking apparatus, systems and methods involve inefficient structural configurations and/or hazardous braking functionality. Still further, known vehicle braking systems are ineffective in determining and stopping unsafe vehicles within or near a traffic control zone.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of vehicle braking for an improved apparatus system and method for stopping a vehicle entering a traffic control zone, utilizing remote activation of the vehicle breaking system.